


За исполнение желаний!

by Eidemaiden, Russian_Fic_Store



Series: Афон [3]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Athosians, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eidemaiden/pseuds/Eidemaiden, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор: Eide</p><p>Новогодний невинный флафф среди сугубо мужского населения планеты.<br/>Написано на Новогодний Фикатон 2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	За исполнение желаний!

Новый Год, в конечном счете, приходит ко всем. В соседней квартире он появляется прыжками, которые грозят уронить вашу люстру, и песнопениями в пять утра. На соседней улице он взрывается визгом петард и раскрашивает небо разноцветными огнями. На соседнем полушарии он знаменует свой поход по городам непрерывным перезвоном часов. На соседней планете он кормит вас лучшими блюдами целые сутки, 26,5 часов. В соседней галактике он меняет лицо, имя, время появления. Но даже в соседней Вселенной для того, чтобы он принес с собой праздник, нужно этого всего лишь пожелать. 

**Желание Первое**

\- Правда ведь, я отпадно выгляжу? – Ангелос Папаниди выпятил грудь в пушистом меховом воротнике, перехватил поудобнее посох и послал своему отражению ослепительную улыбку. 

\- Просто шикарно, - сухо отозвался Терренс, кинув на него короткий взгляд. К его зеленому бархатному кафтанчику прилагался зеленый же колпачок, который придавал ему совсем юный и хрупкий вид. Особенно субтильным он казался рядом с Папаниди, одетым в длинную темно-синюю куртку с большим капюшоном, меховой оторочкой и серебристыми снежинками на подоле. Участвуя в государственной социальной программе, они изображали фольклорных героев, Старшего и Младшего Братьев Морозов. Старший должен был ходить с посохом, рокотать «Хо-хо-хо» и раздавать подарки из огромного мешка. А Младшему приходилось играть на дудочке, петь новозимние частушки, короче говоря, работать на подтанцовке. 

Надо ли упоминать, что из-за этого колпачка Терренс а) оказался в два раза больше защекотанным, облапанным, подброшенным в воздух и всячески затисканным неуемным коллегой; б) стал предметом обожания большей части юного населения Севарина, которому они доставляли подарки в канун Новозимья; в) был прижат в дверях неожиданно воспылавшим бешеной страстью Этаном, из-за чего опоздал на работу на целый час. 

\- Только надень все-таки футболку, - посоветовал Терренс, поправляя кожаный пояс. – Сегодня слишком много заказов, и к твоему барбарису мы не успеваем. 

Ангелос надулся: 

\- Подарки разные нужны, подарки разные важны, - он в последний раз полюбовался на развитые мышцы собственного торса и, горько вздохнув, послушно переоделся. 

Праздник проходил в школе брата Эйра. Пока Старший Брат Мороз с удовольствием «хохохокал» и тряс мешком к восторгу собравшихся детей, Джен Эйр отозвал Младшего в сторону и, краснея, попросил незаметно сунуть в мешок еще один подарок. Поскольку пятью минутами раньше Терренс был свидетелем того, как незнакомый молодой преподаватель тайком просил о том же Ангелоса, было ясно, что скоро веснушчатое лицо брата Эйра украсит небольшая рыжеватая бородка. 

Домой Терренс вернулся поздно, жутко вымотанный и довольный до неприличия – он не только успел к праздничному ужину, но наконец-то нашел для дорогого Этана идеальный подарок. 

Наевшись до отвала салатами и кровяными колбасками, Терренс с Этаном уютно устроились на диване, оставив разноцветно светить только крохотные настенные лампочки. 

\- У меня для тебя кое-что есть, - объявил Терренс, с невинным видом протянув партнеру маленькую копию мешка Старшего Брата Мороза, - знаю, что дарить надо позже, но… счастливого Новозимья. 

\- О, спасибо, - Этану явно было приятно – он улыбнулся и, сев поудобнее, развязал мешок. И покраснел до корней волос, когда достал из него фигурку маленького человечка в зеленом кафтанчике и высоком колпачке. 

\- Это радиобрелок для твоей машины, - объяснил Терренс как ни в чем не бывало и потянул за колпачок. Над вытянутыми руками гномика повис голографический интерфейс с просьбой активировать нужную машину. Этан смущенно хмыкнул, снова дернул колпачок, и голограмма пропала. Он поднес фигурку к глазам и погладил блондинистый вихор гномика. 

\- Иногда и правда хочется носить тебя с собой повсюду в кармане, - признался он, чуть заикаясь. 

Терренс сверкнул глазами и повалил его на подушки. Празднование Новозимья прошло самым приятным образом. 

**Желание Второе**

\- С дороги! Посторонитесь! У меня роды! – Джеффри Миллер как угорелый пронесся по коридорам Репродукционного центра, взлетел на второй этаж, в родильное отделение, и, задыхаясь от нехватки воздуха, из последних сил добежал до нужной палаты. 

\- Успокойтесь, папаша, ничего еще не началось, - пожилой медтехник ворчливо кивнул на плексигласовое окно, за которым брат Ли только промывал руки антисептиком. 

Схватившись за сердце и пытаясь перевести дыхание, Джеф привалился к стене. Милый Роберт выпросил разрешение на то, чтобы партнер присутствовал при рождении их первенца, а Джеф едва не опоздал – перед Новозимьем работы в кондитерской существенно прибавилось. 

Брат Ли заметил его и ласково улыбнулся. Джеф помахал ему и прижался носом к стеклу, приготовившись не пропустить ни секунды. 

До мелочей знакомую за эти девять месяцев емкость подкатили ближе к окну. Брат Ли с медтехником откупорили крышку, и Джеф с замиранием сердца уставился на переплетение трубочек, под которыми находился мешочек с его сыном. Роберт поднял виброскальпель, прикоснулся им к трубочкам, и Джефу показалось, что в палате стало темнее. 

\- Дышите, дышите, - раздался рядом окрик все того же пожилого медтехника. – Еще не хватало вас тут откачивать. Ну, вдох, выдох, вдох, выдох! 

Джеф послушно задышал. 

Брат Ли четким движением разрезал трубочки, отодвинул их в стороны, открывая шевелящийся серебристый мешочек. И тут свет в палате окончательно вырубился. 

Джеф очнулся от укола в предплечье. Он сидел кожаном диване в коридоре перед палатой и смотрел прямо в глаза встревоженного медтехника. 

\- Вот потому мы и не разрешаем отцам присутствовать, - сурово заметил тот, отодвигаясь. 

Джеф покраснел и тут же выпрямился, обеспокоенный. 

\- А мой сын, где он? 

\- Там, за дверью. Встать можете? 

Но Джеф уже его не слушал – он рванул в палату и в два прыжка оказался возле обожаемого Роберта, стоящего перед детской кроваткой с младенцем на руках. 

\- Покажи мне его, Роб, - прошептал он севшим голосом. Роберт улыбнулся и протянул ему сына. Из вороха пеленок на Джефа смотрело сморщенное розовое личико с задорной кудряшкой надо лбом. 

\- Такой маленький, - благоговейно прошептал он, не решаясь взять ребенка на руки. – Здравствуй, Михе-ель, - прогудел Джеф, кончиком пальца пощекотав крошечную пяточку. Младенец недовольно скривился и отдернул ножку. Ли рассмеялся. А Джеф, спохватившись, осторожно обнял его и поцеловал в губы. 

\- Спасибо, - пробормотал он. – Устал? 

\- У меня все замечательно, - Роберт склонил голову ему на плечо, – от этого невозможно устать. Как ты себя чувствуешь? 

Джеф смущенно крякнул. 

\- Я целый день не мог есть, так волновался, - поторопился объяснить он. – Да еще сейчас столько заказов. Ничего, вот Михель подрастет, будет папиным помощником. 

Роберт фыркнул ему в шею, а Михель причмокнул, не открывая глаз, и сжал кулачок в маленький кукиш. 

**Желание Третье**

Меверик Тайер всегда называл его «Тот Тип». За всю свою карьеру полицейского орбитальной станции он ни разу не сталкивался с необъяснимыми загадками. Все поступки окружающих поддавались если не логическому анализу, то, по крайней мере, вписывались в некоторые стандарты его, Тайера, представлений о жизни. А гермафродит продолжал оставаться головоломкой, неразрешимой за отсутствием ключа к ней. Чутье подсказывало Меверику, что дело тут нечисто, но не подсказывало – почему именно. Пока через два года после отлета Солэра, в канун Новозимья, Тайеру с очередным почтовым кораблем не пришло письмо. Знакомых за пределами Афона у него не было, так что Меверик распечатывал конверт, даже проверенный цензурой, с некоторым подозрением. Внутри лежал голоснимок с лаконичной подписью «Самому настойчивому кавалеру от благодарного подследственного. Спасибо, что позволяли продлевать мое пребывание на вашей гостеприимной планете и делали его не таким скучным». Со снимка озорно улыбался коротко стриженый блондин, грациозно развалившийся на корабельной койке и одетый только в свободные светлые штаны. Тайер пару мгновений стоял как громом пораженный. Потом вспыхнул и, в сердцах выкинув письмо в корзину для мусора, выбежал из кабинета. 

Через два часа Тайер вернулся весь запыхавшийся и с выражением паники на лице. Он тут же кинулся к корзине и принялся в ней копаться, не успокоившись, пока не нашел снимок и не убедился, что тот остался цел. 

\- Вот поганец, - с плохо скрываемым облегчением проворчал он, глядя на изображение. 

Даже выйдя в отставку и став менеджером по маркетингу кондитерской «Миллер и сыновья», Меверик Тайер так и не нашел себе брачного партнера. А гости, захаживающие в его холостяцкую квартиру, с любопытством разглядывали красивые до неправдоподобия черты лица юноши на голографии, которая висела в кабинете Тайера на самом видном месте, и подозревали стоящую за ней историю о разбитом сердце и несбывшихся надеждах. 

\- Это мой Ирвин Адлер, - пояснял на это Меверик и загадочно подмигивал.


End file.
